


In the Present: After A Long Day

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [10]
Category: Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. In this chapter, after reconnecting 15 years later and spending some serious time together, Alex and Luke are separated again. But after Alex's phone call, Luke carries out a request and phones back.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> none - however, the first two parts contained warnings for 'consensual' (emotionally if not legally) underage (14/20) and fudging of ages (6 years instead of a rl!3)</p><p>
  <i>"What's your cock like right now?" Alex asks, a mischievous grin quirking his lips.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hard, sir - and sore," Luke confesses.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Sore?" Alex blinks. "Why?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Luke sighs, but he's the one who invited the question with his confession. "I was stupid, didn't wear anything under my jeans and I've been hard all day."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That's... fucking brilliant," Alex decides with a grin. "Not stupid at all. I mean, unless you're not into that. The whole 'cock torture' thing." Yeah, he spent some up-close and personal time with the internet once he woke up from the jet-lag fog.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Present: After A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

As promised, Luke had pushed a few errands by a day so he could give Alex a break and a chance to get some sleep before ringing him back. It's been a long day. A long arousing, frustrating day in which he's worn a sizeable plug every single place he went and god does it ever feel like he'd gone everywhere. By the time he gets home, to be honest, he just wants to take it out, his cock rubbed raw from straining against the zipper of his jeans. Which he could have helped by actually wearing some underwear. But the knowledge that Alex wanted him to do this, that he found the whole idea _hot_ , that makes him stick it out until he can call his lover.

Alex checks the display of his ringing cell phone, and immediately his heart starts to pound. "Hey, you've got to help me," he says, greeting Luke without preamble, though surely his smile can be heard in his voice. "I'm trying to pick a song to be your ringtone, but I'm having trouble finding just the right one."

Luke laughs, delighted. "Is there a shortlist?"

"A shortlist? Sure. But it sounds kind of random. I was thinking 'Seven' by Prince. Or, you know, whatever his symbol-thing is called. Then 'Wish You Were Here' by Pink Floyd, but maybe that's kind of too serious," Alex answers. "And then, um. Ah, 'Obsession' by Animotion." The last comes out in a muddied mumble, and he feels his face flush hot. 

"Sorry. What's the last one?" Luke asks, not quite able to make it out.

"Um. Just. It was an 80s thing," Alex says. "Britpop. Forget it. But what do you think?"

"I like the Prince song," Luke says, smiling, the plug almost - but not quite - forgotten for a moment.

"Then it's yours. At least for a week or two, before I decide it absolutely has to be something else." Alex settles back on one of the oversized loungers on his patio. "I slept," he confirms, "finally. Did you have a good day?"

"It's been an interesting one, that's for sure," Luke says, squirming just a little as he tries to get comfortable on the couch.

"Interesting?" Alex's breath catches with excitement, and he has to work to steady his voice before he speaks again. "Did you wear it?"

"Yeah. For the whole day," Luke says. "I'm still wearing it," he adds, just in case that's not clear.

Alex groans and thumps his head back against the lounger. "Oh my god, that's so fucking hot," he mumbles. "So, your ass is open? Wet, just waiting... Ready."

"Yes." Luke nods, his cock jerking sharply and his hole clenching around the plug _again_. He moans a little and then adds a soft, "Sir."

The word resonates wickedly through Alex's blood. "And you've been thinking about me? Wanting my cock inside you, instead?"

Luke whimpers. He can't help it. "Yes, sir. I kept thinking about you just bending me over, pulling the plug out and shoving in. All the way in."

"Oh, fuck yes." Alex grins and chuckles softly. "That's exactly what I was picturing. Did you jack off?"

Luke shakes his head. "I didn't think I should. Not until I talked to you." _Until I had your permission_ , the words he doesn't say.

Pressing his hand on his cock like he can somehow keep it in check, Alex slowly licks his lips. "Do you want to?" he asks quietly. "Want to fuck yourself with that plug and listen to my voice and come like I'm really inside you?"

Luke nods again. " _Please._ "

 _God_ , that plea. Alex shuts his eyes and listens, wanting to feel his lover's rich velvety voice smooth over him. "Get on the floor," he commands. "Clothes off, and get on your knees."

"Yes, sir." Luke rises to his feet, gasping softly as the plug shifts inside him. "I'm going to put you on speakerphone," he says, setting his phone on the couch and stripping off before he goes to his knees with another hiss and a low moan. "Oh, fuck."

"What's your cock like right now?" Alex asks, a mischievous grin quirking his lips.

"Hard, sir - and sore," Luke confesses.

"Sore?" Alex blinks. "Why?"

Luke sighs, but he's the one who invited the question with his confession. "I was stupid, didn't wear anything under my jeans and I've been hard all day."

"That's... fucking brilliant," Alex decides with a grin. "Not stupid at all. I mean, unless you're not into that. The whole 'cock torture' thing." Yeah, he spent some up-close and personal time with the internet once he woke up from the jet-lag fog.

"I am," Luke blurts out, then blushes. "Just. More hands-on."

Alex bites his bottom lip, hard, to keep from laughing. "What are you saying, Luke?" he teases. "You want me to do all the work?"

Luke blushes even harder. "Like you wouldn't prefer to be here in person giving my cock a good slap."

"Yeah, but that's an easy one: I'd rather be there in person no matter what I'm doing with your cock," Alex replies, his mind racing at Luke's answer. "But so now you're stuffed with that plug, you're sore, you're hard... Start fucking yourself."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, reaching behind him to grasp the base of the plug and work it out of his body, his cock jerking as it moves over his prostate. "Oh, god..." he moans, licking his lips before he starts fucking himself with the fairly large black plug. "Fuck..."

Shutting his eyes, Alex listens intently. He props his feet up on the deck railing and gives his cock a surreptitious rub through his jeans; the center courtyard of his condo complex is definitely not the place to whip it out. But he works to picture his lover, absorbing every tiny sound of response. "Good," he praises. "I remember how you feel. How fucking amazing it is to be inside you."

Luke whimpers. "No one's ever felt as good as you," he says, not caring how that sounds. How impossible, how dismissive of other lovers... It's true for him and that's all that matters.

Alex groans softly. Fuck, he doesn't even understand how Luke can say something like that and still make Alex believe that he _means_ it. But he can, and he does. "Slow down," he orders in a whisper. "I don't want this over too fast."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, a soft whine escaping him as he forces himself to slow his pace, his cock leaking profusely, a puddle of precome forming on the floor between his thighs.

"I'm thinking about the next time I see you. Maybe I'll fuck you like this, just taking my time taking you, like we've got all the time in the world," Alex muses, as if he isn't hard as a spike and needy as all hell right now. "Or maybe I'll just shove you into a corner, put your legs around my hips and fucking nail you to the wall."

"Please, sir..." Luke moans, struggling to keep his pace slow and steady as ordered, the arousal of the entire day plus the fantasies Alex is spinning combining to sink him and sink him hard. "Just. Please fuck your boy."

"Or maybe... Oh, hey, you know what would be rad? I want you on your hands and knees, looking at us in the mirror while I fuck you from behind," Alex adds, pure wickedness gleaming in his eyes. "But then, I also want to tie you up, so there's that hog-tying thing, or cross-bars, or... Are you any good at yoga?"

" _Please_ ," Luke begs, his mind short-circuiting with every suggestion, his cock weeping, his hole grasping hungrily at the plug. "Please. Your boy needs to come."

Power rushes through Alex's bloodstream and he feels fucking _high_. "Do it."

Luke slams the plug into his hole, crying out with the pain. Slams it into himself once, twice and again before he shouts, coming hot and hard and thick across the floor.

"Ah, fuck me," Alex breathes, his eyes shut tight and Luke's shout reverberating in his skull. He glances around to see whether any curious neighbors are watching, then gets to his feet and heads inside, pulling the sliding glass door shut behind him. In his bedroom he quickly shoves off his jeans. Drops to his knees and roughly jerks his cock, phone pinned between ear and shoulder.

"Oh god..." Luke pants softly, the sounds Alex's making becoming clearer and clearer. "Are you jerking off?"

"–course," Alex grates out, dropping his other hand to cup and tug at his balls. "Talk to me. Anything. Just fuckin' talk."

"Your boy's already come but you're still pounding into him," Luke says in a rush. "Fucking him into the floor. Fucking him so hard you're moving him right across it and he's crying out with every thrust, his cock still jerking, twitching, trying to stay hard because it feels so fucking good..."

Alex groans like the last of his strength is sapped by the sound. _Your boy???_ He'll have to figure that one out later, because right now– " _Kristus_ damn fuck!" he shouts before his orgasm rips his breath away.

Luke's spent cock gives a rough throb at the sound and he whimpers quietly, a strange sort of aftershock shivering through him.

"Ohhh fuck me," Alex mumbles, boneless and weak. "When...? When can I see you again?"

"I don't know," Luke says, finally easing the plug from his ass and collapsing to one side, leaning against the couch. "I have another week off but you just started work..."

"So? Just..." Alex sighs, still awash in a sea of endorphins, his body in slow-motion and glowing. His mouth babbles on with very little input from his brain. "Fuck jet-lag. You have a week. Get your ass out here."

Luke glances at the clock. "If I hurry, I could probably catch the last flight out tonight, be there first thing tomorrow morning," he says, already ticking off the minimum he needs to do to get out the door. "Can you leave a key for me or something?"

"Yeah, of course." Alex blinks, trying to reintegrate with reality. Wait, are they really talking about this? Like it's an actual thing? "Pack light," he suggests, in a tone that still could be interpreted as joking... or not. "You can be naked the whole time if you want."

"You'll just keep me in your apartment?" Luke teases. "Waiting for you at the end of the day?" He glances at the clock again. "I'd better go. I'll text you from the airport. Love you."

"Ye– what?" The connection is broken, the line silent. Alex pulls his phone away from his ear and stares at it like it'll spontaneously offer explanations. "Love you?" he whispers, shocked. Apparently he isn't quite used to that yet. Maybe just a few more times.


End file.
